megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kazimierz II
Kazimierz II (ur. 1514 na Pomorzu, zm. 1581) - król Polski i władca Czech w latach 1521 - 1581 Wczesne życie Urodził się 1 grudnia 1514 roku, jego biologicznym rodzicami, byli prawdopodobnie pomorscy chłopi, którzy nie mieli pieniędzy, na utrzymanie dziecka. Podczas trwającej wtedy wojny z Polską, chłopi nie mogąc już dalej utrzymywać dziecka, postanowili włożyć je do wiklinowego kosza i liczyć, że ktoś je znajdzie. Znalezienie w trakcie bitwy W trakcie bitwy o Milsko król polski Krystyn II, próbując zajść od tyłu wielką włoską armię, przekraczał rzekę. Podczas tego przedsięwzięcia zauważył płynący w jego stronę wiklinowy koszyk. Gdy kosz podpłynął już wystarczająco blisko, żeby król był w stanie zauważyć, co się w nim znajduje, władca zszedł z niedowierzania z konia na ziemię. W koszu było dziecko, które król Polski postanowił adoptować, nadając mu imię Kazimierz. Gdy król wrócił do Polski po wojnie, powiedział wszystkim, że spłodził Kazimierza w czasie wojny. Prawdę znała tylko rodzina królewska i zaufane osoby z dworu, którzy tę informację prawdopodobnie zabrali ze sobą do grobu. Panowanie W 1521 zmarł Krystyn II Wielki, jego następcą został oczywiście Kazimierz. Był on jednak za młody na objęcie samodzielnych rządów, dlatego przez pierwsze lata rządziła rada regencyjna złożona z m.in przedstawicieli floty i wojska. Już kilka tygodni po jego narodzinach, wybuchł bunt możnych pod przewodnictwem niejakiego Siemowita, bunt ten jednak został szybko i krwawo stłumiony. Przez następne kilka lat w kraju rządziła rada regencyjna zwana Radą Krystyna mocno rozwijając państwo (wprowadzając m.in wielką reformę marynarki), a także tłumiąc tzw. bunt Pomorski. W 1529 roku Kazimierz osiągnął pełnoletność, tak więc wtedy też rozpoczął samodzielne rządy. W trakcie pierwszych lat rządów starał się on unikać konfliktów, a także jak najlepiej dbać o sytuację wewnętrzną, tak więc odmówił on m.in udziału w wojnie bawarsko-burgundzkiej. Aby poprawić swój wizerunek wśród poddanych poślubił on siostrę króla Szwecji Karola IX - Zofię. 9 Czerwca 1531 Kazimierz przerywa wdrażanie w życie "Wielkiej reformy Floty", na rzecz "Wielkiej reformy Religijnej". Co za tym idzie, Królestwo Polski mogło od teraz bezkarnie wypowiadać wojny, wszystkim poganom. 22 Września tego samego roku, Kazimierz oficjalnie wypowiada wojnę Chanatowi Nitry, prawda jest jednak taka, że już od kilku miesięcy jego wojska stacjonowały przy Nitrzańskiej granicy. Wojska króla, już kilka dni po wypowiedzeniu wojny zmiażdżyły wojska Nitrzańskie, następnie rozpoczynając oblężenie stolicy tegoż Chanatu, Pożońi. W Grudniu tego samego roku, przedstawiciele mieszczan przybyli do króla z petycją, według której nieco ograniczyły by się prawa kościoła, Kazimierz jednak kompletnie zignorował mieszczaństwo, nadając nowe prawa kościołowi. Pod koniec Maja 1532 roku, Polski król w zemście za niezadowolenie kupców, postanowił ograniczyć nakłady na utrzymanie floty. W Lipcu tego samego roku, umiera doradca króla - Gniewosz Grodzicki, na jego miejsce król zatrudnia niejakiego Dytryka Szembeka. 23 Września 1532 roku, oficjalnie za zakończoną można uznać II wojnę polsko-nitrzańską, co za tym idzie Chanat Nitry przestaje istnieć. W Lutym 1533 roku, król polski chcąc poprawić swoje relacje z papieżem, wysyła do niego emisariusza. 1 maja tego samego roku, król przyznaje posadę "Biskupa Krakowskiego" zaufanemu przyjacielowi, Karolowi Zielińskiemu. W Lutym 1534 roku, po niezagwarantowaniu przywilejów kupieckich przez króla, złość mieszczan i kupców osiągnęła kulminacje kilka miesięcy później, w postaci buntu. W marcu tego samego roku Kazimierz wyruszył do Rzymu by spotkać się z ojcem świętym. Na początku 1535 roku, końca dobiega wojna chorwacko-węgierska, tym samym na Bałkanach nie ma już niepodległego tengryjskiego kraju. W tym samym czasie, do Polski docierają wieści o odległych zakątkach świata, zwanych Indonezją i Filipinami. W kwietniu 1535 roku do króla dotarły informacje o rozpoczęciu przygotowań do buntu marginalizowanych przez niego mieszczan, tak więc postanowił on wysłać swoje dwie największe armie do Truso oraz Szczecina. W grudniu 1535 roku do Krakowa dotarły kolejne wieści o odkryciach geograficznych, a więc o odkryciu Japonii, Indochin oraz Afryki Wschodniej. W grudniu 1535 król Kazimierz zauważył, że zagrożenie płynące z potencjalnego buntu mieszczan jest poważne, tak więc zwiększył on nakłady na utrzymanie wojsk. W maju 1536 został zbudowany aparat administracyjny w Pożonii, lecz mimo tego utrzymywały się tam bardzo buntownicze nastroje. Polacy nie mogli na to zaradzić, gdyż tamtejsza ludność nadal wyznawała Tengryzm. 5 lipca 1536 z powodu narastających napięć na linii mieszczanie – król, w Truso wybuchł bunt Mieszczan. W tym samym czasie rozpoczęła się bitwa pod Truso. Na początku buntownicy mieli przewagę liczebną nad wojskami królewskimi, lecz po przybyciu posiłków w sierpniu 1536 roku Polacy zdołali z łatwością stłumić tą rewoltę. W sierpniu 1536 król postanowił zmniejszyć ryzyko potencjalnych buntów wysyłając swoich urzędników w teren, by ustabilizować sytuację w kraju. W grudniu 1536 do Kazimierza II dotarły wieści o zwiększeniu przewagi w Krakowskim Węźle Handlowym przez Polskich kupców, dzięki czemu wzrosły dochody Królestwa Polski na Bałtyku. W tym samym czasie do króla dotarła petycja wystosowana przez mieszczan z południa kraju, którzy żądali od niego przyznania należącym do nich miastom przywilejów. Nie przystał on jednak po raz kolejny na ich żądania, przez co został jeszcze bardziej znienawidzony przez przedstawicieli tej grupy społecznej. Niedługo później wściekły na mieszczan Kazimierz postanowił odebrać im kontrolę nad ziemią Płocką, co było przyczyną wybuchu kolejnego buntu mieszczan. 13 grudnia 1536 roku wybuch bunt Płockich mieszczan. W tym samym czasie skierował on w tamte rejony jedną ze swoich armii, która zdołała w styczniu 1537 roku stłumić ten bunt. Mimo stłumienia buntu mieszczan na południu kraju wzrastało ryzyko wybuchu buntu Węgrów, tak więc postanowił on wysłać w tamte tereny jedną z jego armii. 5 kwietnia 1537 w Norwegii narodził się nowy nurt Chrześcijaństwa przeciwny do Katolicyzmu, którym był Protestantyzm. Na zachodzie tego państwa znajdowało się pierwsze centrum tej herezji z którego przenosiła się ona na sąsiednie tereny. Kazimierz II będąc osobą niezwykle religijny był bardzo zaniepokojony powstaniem tej herezji, tak więc postanowił on w porozumieniu z kościołem wydać nowy dekret w myśl którego zgromadzenia religijne liczące więcej niż pięć osób były nielegalne. 5 maja 1537 roku wybuchł bunt Węgrów w Pożonii. Dzięki przytłaczającej przewadze Polaków, którzy walczyli razem z Bawarczykami został on szybko stłumiony. W styczniu 1537 roku Niemcy przestały uważać Polskę za rywala. To samo niedługo później uczyniło Królestwo Polski, a nowym rywalem tego państwa została Ruś Kijowska. W tym samym czasie do Polski dotarła propozycja odnowienia sojuszu z Królestwem Bawarii, która została przez Kazimierza II bez wachania przyjęta. W kwietniu 1538 roku do Krakowa dotarły informacje o zwiększeniu zasięgu w którym wyznawany jest Protestantyzm, który był obecny na terenie całej Skandynawii, a także został przyjęty jako oficjalne wyznanie przez króla Norwegii oraz Szwecji. W lutym 1538 roku Protestantyzm dostał się na tereny prowincji Truso, gdzie głosili go pierwsi Polscy kaznodzieje. Niedługo później ta herezja przedostała się na tereny Gdańska oraz Warmii. W połowie roku pańskiego 1540, do Kazimierza dotarła informacja, jako że by kilku możnowładców zaczęło wspierać obiecujących, młodych artystów. Kazimierz jednak, powiedział że nie stać go na takie wydatki, przez co zaczął być postrzegany, jako sknera. W lutym 1541 roku, do króla doszła straszna informacja, mówiąca że jego siostra (będąca też jego następcą) Ludmiła, zamarła. W lecie tego samego roku, królewski budżet zaczął pustoszeć, Kazimierz, postanowił zmniejszyć nieco pieniądze na utrzymanie armii, by monety znowu zaczęły trafiać do skarbca. We wrześniu natomiast, do Kazimierza dotarły informacje, jako że by na terenie Prus, zaczęli się organizować rebelianci. Król postanowił wysłać tam kilka oddziałów wojska, by uspokoić sytuację. W styczniu 1542 roku, Kazimierz rozpoczął wprowadzanie kolejnej reformy religijnej, dzięki której liczba potencjalnych misjonarzy, niemal się podwoiła. W kwietniu tego samego roku, do króla przybyło poselstwo kupców, domagające się, by Kazimierz sfinansował fort, który mają zamiar zbudować, w celu lepszej obrony przed przemytnikami/piratami. Król uznał jednak, że nie będzie finansował czegoś, na co go nie stać. W maju także tego samego roku, Kazimierz przyjął ustawę, mówiącą o możliwości budowy nowych, większych i lepiej uzbrojonych statków. dzięki temu, morale flot znacznie się zwiększyły. W lecie, do Kazimierza dotarły natomiast informację, jako że by w Prusach, liczna grupa wandali, dokonywała strasznych szkód, mn. niszcząc kaplice oraz obrazy z wizerunkiem Boga. Kazimierz od razu, wysłał tam liczne oddziały wojsk, by spacyfikować te ruchy wandali. Pod koniec tego samego roku, wybuchły dwa bunty mieszczan, był to bunt Lubuski oraz bunt w Szczytnie, wojska królewskie w następnych miesiącach, krwawo stłumiły tą "rewolucję". Kazimierz widząc że powtórnie jego skarbiec jest na dość wysokim deficycie, zwolnił on jednego ze swoich doradców, Dytryka Szembeka. W latach 1541 i 1542, do korony dochodziły informacje, o kolejnych terytoriach które zaczęły wyznawać herezję Protestancką. Po nawróceniu całych Prus, heretyccy misjonarze postanowili zająć się rozszerzaniem swej wiary w innych krajach, zostawiając na razie samą, sobie. W maju 1543, król widząc szeroką opozycję wobec jego samego, nakazał urzędnikom, by pozostali mu wierni. W tym samym roku, wybuchł kolejny bunt, tym razem pretendenta, niejakiego Sulistryja Mniszcha. Królewskie armie, walczyły z nim przez następne kilka miesięcy, ostatecznie biorąc górę, nad pretendentem. W marcu 1544 w królestwie wybuchła klęska głódowa, przerażeni mieszkańcy błagali Kazimierza o udzielenie im wsparcia pieniężnego, na co ostatecznie się zgodził, przez co jego skarbiec opustoszał o niemal połowę. W tym samym roku, do króla przybyło poselstwo szlachty, żądającej przyznanie im kolejnych przywilejów mn. zwolnienia z jakichkolwiek podatków. Kazimierz nie mogący sobie pozwolić na straty pieniężne, był zmuszony szlachcie odmówić, co doprowadziło do pogorszenia relacji z tą warstwą społeczną. W sierpniu, 1545 roku do Kazimierza II doszły informacje, mówiące że niższe klasy społeczne, zaczynają się niepokoić względem sytuacji w kraju. król jednak postanowił nic sobie z tego nie robić, dlatego też w tym samym miesiącu, w Krakowie wybuchł chłopski bunt, który został przez siły korony niemal natychmiastowo stłumiły. Tego samego miesiąca, do króla przybyło Litewskie poselstwo, które nalegało by Kazimierz przyłączył się do Litwy, w ataku na Ruś Kijowską, król jednak zdecydowanie odmówił, tłumacząc się zagrożeniem ze strony własnych wasali i poddanych. W styczniu, roku pańskiego 1546, Kazimierz skierował dwie ze swych armii do Prus, gdzie organizowali się już protestanccy buntownicy. W listopadzie natomiast, do uszu króla doszła informacja, jako że by kler, rozpoczął działania mające na celu, zakończyć w Polsce długoletnie okresy niepokojów. W święta Bożego narodzenia, do króla doszła petycja mieszczan, w której domagali się oni przywrócenia swych dawnych przywilejów, Kazimierz postanowił jednak po raz kolejny, odmówić. W marcu, roku 1547, wybuchł bunt protestanckich Prusaków, zakończył się on jednak w tym samym miesiącu, przegrywając bitwę z siłami Kazimierza. 3 maja, tego samego roku, do króla przybyła petycja Czechów, w której domagali się oni oddania 4 prowincji. Kazimierz wiedząc że gdyby odmówił, czeskie siły więcej by mu nie pomogły, dlatego też zgodził się na część żądań czeskich, oddając im Pożoń i Érsekújvár. W grudniu, Kazimierz (mimo nacisku poddanych) nie ustanowił następcą tronu, swej nowo narodzonej córki i postanowił czekać na syna. W styczniu 1548, król polski uzyskał od ojca świętego, błogosławieństwo. W czerwcu natomiast, polscy uczeni odkryli, że ród Lubomelskich ma powiązania rodowe mn. z Juliuszem Cezarem, Kazimierz postanowił to wykorzystać, by podbudować swój prestiż za granicą. Z kolei we wrześniu, książę Skanii, ponownie poprosił króla, by przywrócił on status marchii jego księstwu, Kazimierz jednak zdecydowanie odmówił. W grudniu, król odmówił Bawarii, która prosiła go, by wspólnie zaatakować Państwo zakonu Krzyżackiego, Kazimierz tłumaczył się tym, że jako prawdziwy Chrześcijanin, nie może zaatakować zakonu. W maju 1549, król wydał rozkaz aresztowania, i spalenia na stosie, pewnego heretyckiego kapłana, w Zempliniu. W czerwcu z kolei, do króla dotarła wprost niesamowita wiadomość, mianowicie w Polsce zakończył się okres niepokojów wewnętrznych. Na początku czerwca, roku pańskiego 1550, w Tucholi wybuchł bunt magnatów (ten jednak, przez historyków nie jest już zaliczany do "Rewolucji Polskiej"), po kilku tygodniach (i niewielkich problemach, w postaci podziału w dowództwie wojsk koronnych) rebelię udało się stłumić. W sierpniu tego samego roku, Kazimierz postanowił znacznie rozbudować polskie miasta, a co za tym idzie Polska stawała się coraz lepszym krajem pod względem ekonomicznym. Wciąż jednak ustępowała w tym zakresie miastom Cesarskim. W styczniu następnego roku, na Pomorzu wybuchła rebelia chłopów, ta jednak także została szybko stłumiona. Po kilku dniach, Kazimierz nakazał także rozwiązanie zbędnego garnizonu, na wyspie Bornholm. Natomiast w kwietniu, wynajął on w roli swojego doradcy, teologa Pawła Światosława. W kwietniu 1552, król postanowił poprawić swoje relacje z władcami Litwy oraz Bawarii. Kilka miesięcy dalej, polscy uczni odkryli kolejne dowody na to, że ród Lubomelskich, wywodzi się od samego Juliusza Cezara, co w oczywisty sposób pozytywnie wpłynęło na postrzeganie króla przez mieszczan. W listopadzie, do króla dotarła informacja, jako że by w Polsce, znacznie powiększyła się liczebność teatrów, a co za tym idzie przedstawień na nich wystawianych. Król jednak nie wysłał datków na ich rzecz, tłumacząc się konserwatywnymi poglądami. W połowie 1553, król zatrudnił w roli doradcy niejakiego Izbora Grabowskiego. Po kilku miesiącach, okazało się także że król Litwy, przyjął protestantyzm. a jako że król tej herezji wprost nie cierpiał, to nakazał powrót do kraju tamtejszemu ambasadorowi, a także zerwał królewskie zaręczyny. W roku następnym, Kazimierz wysłał emisariusza do królowej Niemieckiej, by poprawił on z nią mocno zszargane relacje. W kwietniu tego samego roku, książę Skanii ponownie poprosił króla, o przywrócenie temu księstwu, statusu marchii, Kazimierz ponownie jednak odmówił. Następnie, król wprowadził nową reformę religijną, która mówiła że od teraz, każdy ma obowiązek uczestniczenia we mszy świętej. Po kilku dniach, na dworze królewskim rozgorzała kłótnia, w której to kłócono się o wyższość muszkietów, nad łukami. Kazimierz jako człowiek konserwatywny, postawił na łuki. W marcu 1555 Kazimierz wypowiada wojnę Litwie i Pomorzu, ta trwająca ponad 2 lata wojna, zakończyła się zwycięstwem polaków, którzy zyskali Łużyce, a także gwarancje litewskich elit, które to obiecały nawrócenie się katolicyzm (dokładny opis wojny, znajduje się tutaj) W 1557 w Gdańsku, wybucha kolejna rokosz, która jednak także zostaje stłumiona. W 1558 Kazimierz II przyjął ustawę, która to mówiła by od teraz, całą odpowiedzialność za Polski handel, przejęły rody kupieckie; w tym samym czasie przyjął także ustawę, która mówiła by wprowadzono tzw. Bieguny (dokładniej rzecz ujmując, "Wielkie Bombardy") które to nie były niczym innym, jak nowym rodzajem artylerii. W grudniu natomiast, Kazimierz II zatrudnił w roli doradcy, niejakiego Lukácsa Telekiego. Na początku roku 1559 dwójka wasali lotaryńskich poprosiła Kazimierza II o zagwarantowanie ich niepodległości - król uznał jednak, że nie będzie się mieszał w ten konflikt. W lutym tego samego roku, król polski rozpoczął proces poprawiania wzajemnych relacji ze Skanią, co pozwoliło by mu jej aneksję. W maju natomiast, narodził się syn Kazimierza II, także Kazimierz. Jego narodziny spowodowały wielką ulgę wielu mieszkańców Polski, gdyż do tej pory król nie miał następcy; w tym samym miesiącu, król przyjął także ideę supremacji, co oznaczało nietolerancję dla jakiejkolwiek herezji, co za tym idzie, wielu misjonarzy stało się o wiele bardziej skutecznych. W marcu 1560 w Prusach wybuchł bunt tamtejszych separatystów, został on jednak szybko stłumiony. W czerwcu natomiast, w kraju wybuchła epidemia zarazy. Jednak dzięki wsparciu króla została ona szybko zażegnana. W sierpniu Kazimierz postanowił postawić nowe kościoły w Warszawie, Kołobrzegu, Płocku, Podlasiu i Grodnie. W listopadzie, król postanowił na nowo przyłączyć do polski Érsekújvár, który został oddany Czechom po ich szantażu, kilka lat wcześniej. W styczniu następnego roku, kilka kupieckich rodów zwróciło się do króla z prośbą o pomoc finansową, ten jednak postanowił jej nie udzielić. W październiku król Polski rozpoczął długotrwały proces aneksji Skanii. 5 grudnia 1561 odnaleziono stary skład z ekwipunkiem, a co za tym idzie koszty utrzymania wojska nieco zmalały. W czerwcu 1562 pewien czeski kardynał wyznał jednemu z polskich szpiegów, że za odpowiednią cenę byłby w stanie wesprzeć polską sprawę w Rzymie, na co Kazimierz II przystał. W tym samym miesiącu, narastać zaczął konflikt między polskimi rodami arystokratycznymi. Rozwinął się on do takiego stopnia, że jedna strona zaczęła po cichu eliminować drugą, Kazimierz jednak postanowił w porę zareagować i ukrócić ten precedens. W grudniu natomiast, królestwo Polski zawiązało sojusz z Niemcami. We wrześniu 1563 wybuchła kolejna rebelia pomorskich separatystów, ponownie jednak została ona szybko stłumiona. W lutym roku następnego, król Niemiecki poprosił Kazimierza o prawo przemarszu przez jego ziemie, na co ten się zgodził. W czerwcu natomiast, kupcy prosili Kazimierza by ten bardziej angażował państwo w sprawy handlowe, ten jednak odpowiedział wymijająco. W styczniu 1556 doszło do kolejnego buntu, tym razem Polskich magnatów, ponownie jednak zostali oni szybko pokonani, i wtrąceni do lochów. W czerwcu, Kazimierz II wsparł polskie rody kupieckie stacjonujące na Krymie, co za tym idzie złoszcząc tamtejszego Chana. W październiku następnego roku, okres traktatu pokojowego obowiązującego Polskę i Pomorze, zakończył się. Co za tym idzie, potencjalny konflikt zbrojny stał się o wiele bardziej prawdopodobny. W styczniu 1568 król Kazimierz, przyjął dekret tzw. Kontrreformacji, z którego to pomocą miał zamiar zacząć zwalczać Protestancką herezję. Natomiast w czerwcu, do uszu króla dotarła informacja, jako że do Polski dociera kolejna fala renesansowej sztuki, król Kazimierz postanowił wesprzeć finansowo kilku młodych, obiecujących artystów, przez co jego osoba zyskała wiele prestiżu. W grudniu, do polski dotarła informacje o zupełnie nowych odkryciach geograficznych, mn. o samym południu Afryki, a także o wyspach znajdujących się na wschód od Madagaskaru. W styczniu 1569, reformy króla Kazimierza przyniosły w końcu efekty, przez co misjonarze mogli wreszcie rozpocząć proces nawracania Protestanckich prowincji (zaczęli od Szczecina, Bramborska i co ważniejsze, od Truso) W czerwcu, dotarła także informacja o tym, że nowy król Litwy ponownie przyjął Protestancką herezję. W sierpniu, dotarła informacja, że Szczecin i Bramborsk zostały ponownie nawrócone na Katolicyzm. Na początku października, król Kazimierz wysłał kolejnych misjonarzy, tym razem do Gdańska. W styczniu 1570 król wprowadził do użytku nowe technologie wojskowe, mn. kleszczowy system obronny oraz taktykę tzw. karakoli. W lutym natomiast, w końcu nawrócono Truso, czyli jedno z głównych centrów reformacji. W czerwcu, chłopi poczęli się niepokoić. Kazimierz II powiedział jednak że rządzi tak jak mu się podoba i nikt nie będzie mu mówił, jak ma to robić. W grudniu tego samego roku, do Polski dotarły informacje o Ameryce Południowej, a także o znajdujących się tak europejskich koloniach. W styczniu 1571 Kazimierz II zatrudnił w roli doradcy, niejakiego Spytka Sierakowskiego. Król wykorzystał także zgromadzone środki, by zbudować nowoczesne fortece mn. w Krakowie, na Wołyniu, a także w Przemyślu i Haliczu. Natomiast w marcu, król postanowił założyć tzw. Polską inkwizycję, która to miała pomagać misjonarzom w nawracaniu heretyków; Wysłanie kolejnego misjonarza, tym razem do Chełmna. W czerwcu, misjonarze odnieśli kolejny sukces, nawracając Warmię. W październiku, polscy misjonarze oraz inkwizytorzy nawrócili Chełmno. Natomiast w listopadzie, król wysłał kolejnych misjonarzy do Ostródy. Król dostał także propozycję zawarcia królewskiego mariażu, z Królestwem Niemiec, na co przystał. Na początku kwietnia 1572 zakończył się proces integracji Księstewka Skanii, do królestwa włączone zostały: Skania, wyspy Lolland, Hamburg oraz niewielka posiadłość w Wirtembergii. Wszystkie te ziemie (oprócz Wirtembergii) były Protestanckie, więc król od razu postanowił je nawrócić, zaczynając od Skanii. Król nakazuje także przenieść ponad 10 tysięcy wojska, z Wirtembergii do Hamburga (musiał poprosić o zgodę Niemcy, one jednak na to przystały). W czerwcu, kupcy po raz kolejny byli zaniepokojeni brakiem ochrony ze strony króla. Kazimierz II powiedział że będą musieli się do tej sytuacji zaadoptować; wysłanie misjonarzy do Tucholi. W styczniu 1573 Inkwizycja pozbyła się protestantyzmu ze Skanii. Wtedy też król zdecydował się wprowadzić do wojska Kapelanów Polowych, oraz modlitewniki dla żołnierzy. W marcu Inkwizycja nawróciła Tucholę na Katolicyzm. 4 kwietnia 1573 król wypowiada Litwie wojnę o ujście rzeki Niemen, do której włącza się Pomorze. O ile Polacy szybko rozprawili się z Litwinami, to na zachodzie nie szło tak dobrze. Początkowo Pomorzanie rozbili Polską armię w Hamburgu, jak i wkrótce pokonali pod nim armię Czeską. Niedługo potem Polska doznała wielkich strat pod Miśnią, choć bitwę wygrali. W czerwcu 1574 doszło do zawarcia pokoju, na mocy którego Litwini zrzekli się ujścia rzeki Niemen, zobowiązali się przez 10 lat płacić wojenne reparacje oraz zmuszeni byli wypłacić spory trybut. W lipcu 1574 król wysyła inkwizycję na wyspę Lolland. W sierpniu do.Wittenbergi dotarli kaznodzieje z Delfinatu, głoszący nową herezję. 5 października umiera Teolog - Paweł Światosław, na którego miejsce król zatrudnia on filozofa - Władysława Odrowąża. 18 listopada król odrzuca propozycję sojuszu od księcia Brabantu. Początkiem 1575 protestanccy mieszczanie nie chcąc znosić prześladowania masowo opuścili Pruskie miasta, udając się na emigrację do protestanckiej Szwecji. W marcu tego roku nawrócona została ludność Lollandu. 8 lipca wybucha Powstanie Protestanckie w Hamburgu, gdzie stoczona zostaje wielka bitwa między wojskami Polski, a protestantami, którą wygrywają katoliccy Polacy. Pod koniec 1575 król za rywala zaczął uważać protestancką Szwecję, zarazem król przestaje uważać za rywala katolicką Lotaryngię. Wtedy też Inkwizycja nawróciła ludność Hamburga. Końcem 1576 do niedawno podbitego ujścia rzeki Niemen król wysyła Inkwizycję. W styczniu 1577 król fabrykuje roszczenia do Żmudzi. W sierpniu inkwizycja nawraca ujście rzeki Niemen. Początkiem 1578 Niemcy anulują prawo do przemarszu wojsk dla Polski, czego powodem była chęć zyskania przez króla Niemiec Wittenbergi oraz Hamburga. W kwietniu król Pomorza przechodzi na Protestantyzm. Wtedy też Kazimierz, obawiając się zerwania przez Niemcy sojuszu, za niewielką sumę sprzedaje Niemcom Wittenbergę, jednak i tak Niemcy zrywają ten sojusz w listopadzie, a Kazimierz zwraca się ku staremu rywalowi - Lotaryngii - rywalowi Niemiec. 10 lutego 1579 król zawiera sojusz z Bawarią, który zostaje przypieczętowany mariażem. Sierpniem tego roku król stara się zakończyć rywalizację z Włochami, wysyłając do nich dyplomatę, który ma z nimi poprawić relacje. W lutym 1580 wybucha bunt Pruskich mieszczan, który został stłumiony przez wojsko Twardomira Szafrańca. 11 lipca król zwalnia dyplomatę - Łukasza Teleki - przez jego niemoralne postępowania. Na jego miejsce król zatrudnia kupca - Czyrzniecha Cetnera. W październiku król finansuje budowę kościołów w Tarnowie, Przemyślu i na ziemi Halickiej. W kwietniu 1581 Lotaryngia przestaje uważać Polskę za rywala, przy okazji zawarcia z jej władcą Mariażu. Majem król wysyła wojska na południe kraju, celem podbicia emiratu Pest, przy okazji zatrudnia on też nowego generała - Jerzego Reja, lecz gdy wojska docierają do granic Kazimierz II umiera, dnia 17 czerwca, zostawiając państwo synowi - Kazimierzowi III. Ciekawostki * Kazimierz II jest pierwszym królem Polski z dynastii Lubomelskich (pośrednio Mazowieckich i Piastów), który nie jest w żaden sposób spokrewniony z Siemowitem I. * Został on adoptowany przez Krystyna II w trakcie jednej bitew w ramach wojny bałtyckiej. * Kazimierz II jest to jeden z najdłużej (po Wielisławie II który panował 65 lat.) panujących królów Polski, a rządził 60 lat licząc jego regencje. Kategoria:Lubomelscy Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Polacy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Władcy Czech Kategoria:Portrety Kategoria:Władcy Polski Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Postacie według narodowości Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski